


Imagine

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Just... Imagine





	

Imagine Hux ordering Kylo to lie perfectly still, biting the pillow, as Hux’s thumbs glide down his spine, parting his cheeks. Spreading him wide. Massage oil slicking a landing strip of intent. 

Kylo doing his best, but his thighs part in anticipation. His cock full with a night’s worth of filthy dreams made thicker for proximity to the object of his desire. A wounded moan as he’s kneaded open, both thumbs, one after the other. They ease over his pucker, which longs to be filled. Thud. Thud. Thud. He cries with each whirled circle, with each knuckle working him open. 

By the time Hux mounts him, it’s a mercy. He slides right in like it’s home, and fucks him so slow he sobs. His body isn’t his, and the pleasure washes up his spine and out. The feel of his lover pulsing, giving him his release. He clamps his legs obediently shut, desperate to keep the gift. 

He’s laughed at, called sentimental, but Hux fits a snug plug to keep him sloppy inside. Orders him to roll, and binds his leaking cock in a pretty bow for later. 

Dresses him, layer by layer. Whispers in his ear that under it all, he’s still his filthy bitch. Kylo nods, the black covering his arousal, but his shame can’t be hidden. His ass full of Hux’s release, his cock achingly hard and unable to go soft. A ball gag slipped into his mouth, and he gulps and drools around it, his eyes begging as Hux steals one last kiss before putting the mask over his head.

He sits through the meeting, praying for each point of order to be done with. Grunting and shaking his head, no. Hard, so hard, and Hux palms him under the table. 

Everyone leaves, and Kylo drops to kneel beside him, head bowed, then looking up in supplication. Hux smiles, and nods at him to bend over the table. 

Pulls robes up, and licks around his hole, where the plug still nestles deep. Jerks his bound cock, and then says he has another meeting. 

Leaves Kylo there - ass bare and pink - for what feels like forever. The Knight cries silently, but won’t disobey. His mask wetter by the moment. 

He waits. When Hux comes back, he yanks the plug out. The coupling is rough: bruises on his hips, his mouth raw from the fat ball on his tongue. He screams into it when the cockring comes off, messing all over his desk. Hux grabs Kylo’s splatter, and smears it over his mask; over the faceplate, over the visor. He finishes, and the plug goes back in harder. 

Kylo almost can’t walk. His thighs throb, his hole is ravaged, and his mask is sticky. Hux orders him to clean up, and go back to their room. 

He does, and strips. Puts clothes in the laundry, cleans his mask. Kneels by the door and waits, and is rewarded for his obedience with a finger under his chin. A kiss around the gag, and he’s told to scrub clean everywhere but his ass. 

Hux wants to eat that. Kylo has no objections whatsoever.


End file.
